


Serendipity

by myrcellas (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myrcellas
Summary: Cho finds herself spending most of her time alone after the war. Luna sends her a letter and the two rekindle their friendship, and then perhaps more than that.





	Serendipity

Cho settled into a comfortable job after she left Hogwarts. She joined the Tutshill Tornados as their Seeker and she quickly became well-known and popular. The war had left it’s scars, some visible and some buried deep within her, but Quidditch let her forget about it for a little while. Up in the air, it seemed like time wasn’t even a concept. She never noticed the passage of time until the sun had disappeared from the sky and she was flying in darkness. She’d considered joining the Ministry, wanting to do something good for the world, but Cho had used up all the fight she’d had left.

 

She was only twenty years old and she was already a war veteran. Cho didn’t want to fight anymore, and so the Quidditch profession was almost an  _ easy  _ choice for her. It wasn’t an easy job by any means, and it was dangerous in it’s own ways, but it was also  _ safe _ . And if she lived to see a third Wizarding war then she would put her life down for that, too.

 

It was hard to settle into life after the war. She had lived on the run, she had starved and gone cold and was used to having to keep moving. It was unsettling to Cho to have a place to come back to. She’d spent so much time camping out and hiding that the thought of having her own flat in London was just… silly. It felt too open, too exposed. Anyone could find her there, people could see her on the streets. Her parents had moved by to South Korea and left her there, though they had begged her to come too. Cho had no one left anymore. Cedric was gone, Harry had moved on, and she was  _ not  _ desperate enough to look up Michael Corner.

 

And so, Cho was alone. 

 

She supposed, after all this time, she was used to it, but did that make it any easier? She wasn’t sure.

 

Cho had been sitting at her kitchen table, sipping from a cup of coffee and looking over the Daily Prophet when an owl flew through her window and dropped a letter in front of her. The ink was bright blue, and the envelope was green. Quite odd, she thought. Picking it up, Cho felt a smile tug at her lips when she saw Luna’s name in the top corner, and she quickly ripped it open and pulled the letter out.

 

Luna, requesting that Cho come over for tea. And so she did.

 

Luna no longer lived in a home with her father, she had moved into her own little cottage in the countryside and it was the most beautiful thing that Cho had ever seen. The garden was unruly and plants grew all over the place, but it had its own sense of organization to it. She stepped up to the door and knocked three times, and Luna answered almost immediately, smiling warmly and ushering her inside.

  
After that day, Cho found herself visiting Luna more and more. They spent days in the garden, with Luna showing her every exotic plant she had, or they spent time in coffee shops, pouring over books like they used to when they were students. Papers began questioning Cho’s love life, wondering who Luna was and why they were spending so much time together. But never one to care about what people said about her, Luna took it all in stride and seemed to find it most amusing.

 

Cho invited Luna over for dinner one night a few months later. Luna insisted on helping her cook, and they giggled their way through preparing dinner, taking  _ much  _ longer than would actually be necessary. Cho was putting the finishing touches on the pasta she’d made when she felt Luna’s hand close around her wrist and softly tug her. Luna’s lips found her own and her hands cupped each side of Cho’s face, and they kissed for the very first time.

 

The weeks following were all one blur. Luna moved in, because after you survived a war when you were only a teenager, why wait for that kind of thing? Ginny and Hermione were thrilled. Despite being Quidditch rivals, she and Ginny remained on good terms with each other, and even played a few games with the boys over holidays. Luna’s dad adored Cho, and Cho’s parents were over the moon when she wrote home to tell them about her.

 

Their wedding came two years later. They both wore ivory wedding dresses, with Ginny as Luna’s maid of honor and Padma as Cho’s. It was a mix of Korean and Scottish culture with Luna’s special twist on it and Cho’s elegance peeking out. They were a match made in a war they were both too young for, and no one had time to worry about having a perfect wedding that ticked off every traditional box they could. 

 

Eventually they moved into a bigger cottage, still tucked away in the Scotland countryside, and still with an overflowing garden that Luna meticulously tended. She was published in the Daily Prophet for discovering a new species, and Cho caught the snitch for that year’s Quidditch World Cup. The scars of the war began to fade, ever so slowly, until Cho could not remember a life before Luna.


End file.
